A Warrior's Fate
by Findel
Summary: Fic placing the slayers characters in the time when the roman empire was on the rise. Zelgadis Greywords is one of rome's best tacticians and generals. After defeating and caputering the barbarian leader Lina Inverse some interesting things begin to happe


**A Warrior's Fate**

**Chapter: 1**

**The Great Tactician Greywords**

* * *

Well, thanks to playing a lot of Rome: Total War and seeing the previews for Kingdom of Heaven I come up with an idea for a more historical based fanfic. This is placing the slayers characters in our history during the rise of the roman empire. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

He looked at the field that would soon hold his next battle. It was almost perfect for what he had planned. He had made sure to secure the high ground before his troops camped down for the night and was very glad he accomplished that exact objectives. After surveying the area for a few more minutes his attention was captured by a voice, "General Greywords."

He turned to face his approaching centurions as they wished to prepare for the battle. The bronze mask he wore over his face greeted them as he pointed out onto the land. "I want a basic formation. Leves and hastati up front as usual with the principes behind that. I want the leves to use their two javelins before falling back behind the hastati. After which the hastati will let one of their javelins fly. As soon as the javelins are loosed I want the hastati to close ranks, overlap shields, and draw swords," he began to explain the battle plan he had in mind.

"What about the principes my lord general? Should they mimic the front ranks and push forward," asked one of his centurions.

"No, they are to remain in normal formation unless the hastati break. If there is a break then the hastati will withdrawal as usual. As soon as all our units are behind the principes then they are to mimic the tactics," he replied as he continued to thing of other strategies.

"Why such a stress on closed ranks? These barbarians are no match for our armor or weapons. So why change the normal form of our tactics," asked another centurion.

"Because they are barbarians. The way they fight is very disorganized and will not stand up well against a strong wall. True, they may break through the first barrier because of the battle frenzy they can caused, but they will break like the stream upon a stone once they hit the second wall," he commanded to let his centurions know that the decision was final.

They all bowed their heads and left to gather their units for the coming battle. As the centurions left for the came he turned to survey the area one more time. As he looked across the field he could see a unit of the opposing army surveying just as he was. He smiled under his mask as he watched for a few minutes before turning and saying, "Poor fools will not know what hit them by the end of this day."

* * *

By the time the sun had risen to it's high point two large armies had gathered on the field of battle. The roman legion led by their dangerous General Greywords, and the barbarian army led by a young woman known as Lina Inverse. As the armies were preparing General Greywords raised his voice to his men, "Soldiers of Rome! Hear me and let it be known that this is the last battle for this land. Once this last remnant of resistance is vanquished then we shall return home the victorious legion of Rome. There will be celebrations in the streets and feast in your honor for you are the hero's of this day. So fight with me for the glory of Rome!"

A grand and loud shout followed his speech as the army's moral was boosted by their leaders compelling words. As the armies finished preparations they formed up in the battle lines. The Romans followed the general's plan as they formed and the general himself joined the center rank of the principes. "My lord general shouldn't you be on your horse directing the battle," as the centurion in charge of the unit.

"No, we have trumpeters to signal how the battle moves. I have always been one to be in battle and I am hoping to cross my blade with that of Inverse's," the general replied after he set his shield on his arm.

"What interest does this woman have to you my lord? I mean she is quite the trouble-maker and is better off dead," replied the centurion as he tried to figure out what the general was up to.

"Normal I would agree but she is a special case because this is the second Inverse I have fought," the general began to explain, "I fought against her father two years ago and slain him in battle. I now seek to test this new Inverse."

The centurion nodded as he ordered his unit into position for the coming charge.

* * *

Lina Inverse stood on the other side of field as her army finished preparing for the fight. She could see the Roman general give his speech to his men and she turned to hers to go over the plan once more. "Okay, again the first two rows will toss spears at the damn Romans to soften up the front rank. Then they will fall back behind the main line and begin to spread out so that we outflank the front line. If anyone tries to break rank they will answer to me. Father underestimated these warriors before and paid with his life. I will not loose to our enemy today," she explained as they moved out.

Lina fumed on the inside as they began to move towards the Roman army. 'The General is stressing defense. Which means he is hoping that we waste our time charging at his lines like last time. Well, you are dealing with a different Inverse this time my dear General Greywords.'

As soon as the armies were close enough the javelins and spear flew at the opposite lines. Men fell left and right as the deadly rain was followed by a second volley from both sides. As the artillery fell back Lina saw the Roman line begin to close. 'Good he's following the steps just as I thought,' she thought as she drew her blade.

"Charge," Lina shouted as the line of men ran at their Roman opponents screaming battle cries at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Zelgadis watched as his men followed his plan and saw the barbarian horde begin to charge. It was at this moment that he saw the barbarian line expanded and would soon wrap around his flanks once it reached his lines. He signaled before shouting, "Leves to the flanks spears set for charge!"

A trumpet blast rang out over the roman army and the leves complied with the order given. Zelgadis then looked at the centurion and commanded, "Principes split into two groups to cover the flanks. Counter charge once the line is hit."

The centurion nodded as he took half the principes and Zelgadis took the other half. The unit spilt and began to march towards the front lines. As the front lines slammed into one another the to principes units charged the wrapping flanks of the barbarian horde. As the units hit the flanks the mass confusion of the change in tactics caused the barbarians to back form their flanking position. Zelgadis took control of the situation and ordered the leves to launch their last volley of spears at the flanks. The projectiles hit with deadly accuracy and slew many barbarians as the principes advanced and turned the barbarians wrapping against them. Zelgadis marched forward with his unit blocking and stabbing as he went. He was not only a good general but a great swordsman as well. 'This day will soon be mine,' he thought before blocking a shot and stabbing his opponent under the arm.

* * *

Lina fought on with her men but noticed the dire situation that her army was in. 'Their just too damn organized...to disciplined while half of my men have fled or died,' she thought as she saw the man she had been looking for.

She changed her direction and began to wade through Roman soldiers. She sliced and stabbed through Roman armor and spilled the blood of many before she came before the renowned general Greywords. She moved towards him while shouting, "I challenge the great general to personal combat!"

Zelgadis stepped forward while discarding his shield. He motioned for his unit to continue the press while he and the enemy general squared off. "I see another Inverse has come to fight me," he taunted from behind the mask of bronze.

"Quiet you murderer! I'll make you pay for what you've done and I will see the man behind that mask before I kill you," Lina shouted as she charged towards Zelgadis.

Zelgadis smiled at the promise of a good fight and took a stance of defense. He parried her first attack and dodge the follow up. He moved to the side and thrust at Lina quickly. She parried his attack and swung at him before saying, "You are a good fighter...and here a thought all Roman general where only good at hiding behind their men."

To her surprise he did not get angry at her remark like she wanted him to. He just laughed before replying, "I'm not you typical Roman."

Zelgadis quickly lunged at Lina just to have her dodge to the side. Before she had a chance to attack he spun and slammed the flat of his gladius into her head. The young general fell to the ground as unconsciousness took her body. Zelgadis looked up to see that his men had pushed back the barbarians and that the field was his. He walked over to the young girl and picked her up in his arms as he headed back to camp. "I'm not going to waste your life my dear. You have a great potential still to come"

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
